Martian Manhunter American Alien
by alexrusso89
Summary: Mulder and Scully are back and this time there on the trail of the Manhunter but John Jonzz is one step ahead of them
1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully stormed into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the office of the X-Files. Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Her partner, Fox Mulder, had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning, Scully. Plane leaves at ten, did you pack a bathing suit?"

"Mulder, I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What, swimming in Star city ?"

"We're not going to Star city ."

"That's not what our plane tickets say. Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Aw, come on Scully! It's a pretty little town. Quiet, for the most part. All the hotels are beachfront! Haven't you been wanting a little R&R?"

"Mulder, if you think for one minute that I'm going to run off to what is obviously an extraordinarily seismic-prone area to chase down reports of an alien ship landing and the rumors of this " green lantern", you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Superheroes," Mulder corrected with a lazy smirk. "So called superheroes. Come on, Scully, we'll find out who's dumping hallucinogenics into the water and spend the rest of the trip basking in the sun and catching some waves. There aren't any high-rises to fall on us in the area we'll be investigating, so what harm will riding out a quake or two do?"

Scully sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "You really think that's all it is?"

"What else could it possibly be? Actual aliens are slightly lower-key," he ignored her snort, "and if it were a PR stunt for a Superman movie, we'd know about it. There'd be a lot more news coverage, too."

"You'd think there would be a lot more news coverage over an entire town hallucinating green lanterns and aliens, too."

"So you admit, there's something going on in Coast city worth investigating?"

Scully threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going home to pack."

And she absolutely did not smile as he called after her, "Don't forget that bathing suit!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Coast City-2 Days Ago

I sometimes wonder how differently things would have turned out if let's say Billy found the dumpster. Funny how my description of it caught on amongst us quick. But seriously it looked like one of those old silver dumpsters before they came up with the black plastic ones.

Anyways, I seriously wish it would have crashed in Billy's city. I think he was in Seattle, I forget. He would have known what to do. At least he would have more of an idea than me. But no, of all places it had to land in Coast City my city. And close enough for me to reach before anyone. I didn't have a fucking clue. All I knew was that the next morning when I was getting ready for school and they said a meteor crashed into the parking lot of the Getty Center I was like, "Bullshit!"

See this is what happened. I had just bought myself a Pink Kawasaki Ninja 600R. See I'd been having some problems with the C.C.P.D. They hated my guts since I got them all in trouble with the media by busting a group of cops for drug trafficking. That bust turned into a domino effect leading to the arrest of over 100 police officers from 20 different precincts and 5 congressmen. Damn near got the Mayor involved but the bastard weaseled his way out. Don't tell anybody but I got the money for the bike by skimming a little money off from busting those cops. I know it's hypocritical but a girl deserves it sometimes.

So anyways, I was riding my bike around, listening to the police radio in my helmet when I heard some domestic violence not far from where I was at.

When I arrived it turned out to be what other officers probably figured it would be. A couple arguing loud late at night. Some neighbor was calling complaining about the noise. a domestic dispute.

I walked up and there was a man yelling up at the bedroom window as a woman was throwing his cloths and what looked like video cassettes and CDs out. So cliché.

"Just open the door and let's talk," the man yelled!

"No," she screamed as she sat on the window sill throwing out a box that opened up in mid air and a bunch of magazines fell out. "I'm tired of hearing the same excuses from you!"

I walked up and glanced at one of the magazines and broken video cassettes on the ground. They were porn. The man looked at me as I came up to him. He looked confused and upset.

"Who are you suppose to be," he asked with a sarcastic tone. "A pink Uma Thurman? You here to kill Bill?"

… alright, alright! He didn't say that last part. I know that movie wasn't out yet. But I imagine that is what he would say today.

"What's going on," I asked. "It's like 3 in the morning and you guys are screaming."

"She found my porn collection and is freaking out," he said lowering his head in embarrassment.

I was surprised. I was expecting cheating, sleeping around. I was half waiting for her to throw some bitch out next. I looked up and now joined the screaming match. I have a loud speaker built into my helmet too so now no one would be sleeping for sure.

"Seriously," I yelled up at the girl who was now looking embarrassed herself. "Porn? People are going to go to work tomorrow without their 8 hours of sleep because you're dumb enough to be shocked your husband…"

"Um boyfriend," The man corrected me.

"Your boyfriend watches porn," I continued. "Get your stupid ass down here and let him in."

Before anyone could react there was a loud BOOM! Followed by what felt like a violent Earthquake. The man next to me was knocked to the ground and the woman in the window lost her balance and fell out the window. I managed to maintain my footing and had to force myself forward and catch the woman before she hit the ground.

When I turned around everyone was coming out of their house asking questions.

"What was that," I heard.

"It came from over there."

"Was it a bomb?"

"No it came from over there."

"I think it was a meteor."

"Yeah I saw something in the sky."

"Maybe it was a spaceship."

I started looking around and saw smoke in the distance.

The woman I yelled at then saved pointed, "I saw it fall over there by the Getty Center."

I got to the bottom of the hill on the 405 freeway with my bike , it took a while to reach the crash site I could hear sirens in the distance so I knew I wouldn't have much time. I don't think I believed I knew what I would do once I got there. I was being motivated by curiosity. I just wanted to know what it was that crashed.

When I got up there my nerves were killing me. The anticipation of walking towards the fire and smoke. The feeling of being rushed cause the sirens were getting louder and closer. My suit was fire proof so I walked through it and right to… again what looked like a silver dumpster.

At first I was almost disappointed. Then I touched it. My gloved protected my hands, but I could still feel the heat and feel that this was no dumpster. See, I can tell the difference. This thing felt solid. Then curious. It was hard to see with all the smoke but there seemed to be an inscription on the lid and what would be the handle looked like a Maltese Cross.

Then I heard the cops arrive. I looked back and through the fire I could see the cops coming out of their cars and the fire truck and ambulance arriving.

I attempted to lift the thing and take it with me but found it was way too heavy

"Fuck this," I said to myself and flew out of there.

I got back to my bike. I could hear a bunch of yelling but I didn't look back. I and went home as i left i saw a green figure disappear into the bushes near by .

-Coast City-Three days later

Mulder used a camera to zoom in and take pictures. He saw paramedics caring body bags into ambulances. He began zooming in as close as I could scanning the area. The meteor hole in the ground looked like a regular hole, minus the meteor. At the time He just figured he had gotten here too late and they had already picked it up. Seemed quick but He didn't give it a second thought.

Mulder wasn't going to get any closer with the area so busy, so He decided to take a break. Hit the city, get something to eat and check back once the area was cleared.

Mulder occasionally checked in throughout the day and it wasn't till after midnight that they cleared the area. He was expecting guards or officers posted on all ends to the parking lot. But nothing. Mulder got to where He remember the crash being and it was all gone. The area was clean, repaved and repaired.

"Weird, huh," He heard behind him.

I looked and it was Scully . She walked passed him. It looked as if she were scanning the area too.

"Yeah," Mulder responded, trying not to look like she startled him. " You would think a thing like this would be preserved for further investigation."

She nodded, "That's what I thought."

I turned up the sensitivity of my scanner in hopes of penetrating the pavement but an odd occurrence. The soil was fresh.

"They dug up the dirt," Mulder said. More to himself.

"IWhy are you here?"

"Well its where this so call alien crash " mulder answered.

"No i ment why are you sneaking around were FBI we can just walk right up and investigate " Scully said.

" Wheres the fun in that Scully " Mulder said smirking

" Well i suppose you have to do it the hard way don't you " Scully said looking ofer Mulder's shoulder at the camera . " So i guess we should start asking around and see if anyone saw anything " Scully said " Yea we can start tomorrow its pretty late now " Mulder said , Scully nodded. Mulder and Scully headed back to their car .

-Star City -

" It seems that mayor Queen has escaped with his job from his impeachment and vilifying the Green Arrow in the process we can only hope to see what the mayor has in store for Star city " The news reporter said as the T.V. Was switched off . The man had short brown hair and was tall , he looked down at the gold badge he was holding , the badge said Star City Police Department and the name read Jones . The man smiled at the badge .


End file.
